Guardians of the Jewels
by Servamp of Mischief
Summary: Kagome thought that demons, magic and the shikon jewel were all myths, that is until she helped an injured dog that turns out to be a hanyou named Inuyasha in need of help. Kagome must choose whether or not to help Inuyasha protect one of the four jewels, and why does she feel this connection with the jewel and its dog eared protector. AU InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

(Chapter 1)

 **Destiny**

"During the feudal era there were said to exist the shikon no tama; the jewel of wishes. Greed and war spread in order to achieve the gem. The creator of the jewel grew tired of the ones who wanted the jewel for their own selfish wishes, so she divided the jewel into four jewels. We know them as loyalty, friendship, wisdom, and love, were given to four guardians as a means to keep the jewels hidden."

"Furthermore", Mr. Smort Hong stops to a disruptive snoring. He scans the room to see the rambunctious sound coming from, none other than Kagome Higarashi sleeping with her head on her desk. Mr. Smort Hong walks up to her desk, takes a decorated bookmark out of his pocket to mark the page he was on, closes the book, then purposely drops the book on the floor, making a loud slamming sound. Kagome jolted awake almost falling of her chair.

"Get out of my room!" Kagome shouts out loud with a drowsy expression. The students laughed at her outburst. She blushed realizing where she was.

"Mrs. Higarashi shouldn't you be catching up to your education instead of you sleep, this is a very important lesson", he explains while bending down to pick up his book.

Kagome, fully awake fixes her jacket and long raven hair, replies, "no offence Mr. Snort hog but I thought education is to help us in life, how is mythology going to help us in life, it seems like useless info to me".

Mr. Smort Hong losing his patience, says as calmly as possible, "you know Mrs. Higarashi, I was going to leave you off with a warning, but that attitude gave you a ticket to the principal's office". He points to the hallway, sighing loudly, Kagome grudgingly grabs her bag, and trudges to the door. Before she makes it to the door, the teacher stops her to rant, "One more thing. IT'S MR. SMORT HONG!".

Kagome waits on a chair facing the principal's office, clicking her boots on the floor. she refuses to wear the school uniform for unknown reasons, so instead she has a green and white stripped shirt with a blue jacket over it, faded blue jeans tucked into her ankle high black boots.

"Higarashi Kagome", a voice in the office beckoned

Kagome groans. she drags her feet as she approaches the door, debating on whether she should go or not… but she had to.

' _Just get this over with already! If I'm lucky I could get suspended and miss school tomorrow…_ ' she mentally told herself.

Kagome goes through the door, and moves straight for the familiar swerve chair in front of the exasperated principles desk. "Kagome this is the tenth time since you transferred to this school, so far you've been late, skipped classes, back talked, violated dress code by wearing street cloths instead of your uniform, and it hasn't even been a month", principle Mathews lectured with a sigh, his hand massaging his temple. "What am I going to do with you? your one of the most rebellious in this school, I'll have to give you detention... Again", he said disappointedly.

Kagome sighed. ' _Of course. What else is new?'_

After a long detention Kagome rides her skateboard , thinking about her old home, ' _why can't we move back, I miss my friends, and Tokyo is not the paradise people say it is? Why do we have to move in a dumb old shrine._ ' She made a turn to the market place, passing by small stores selling jewelry, exotic food, and cloths.

As she passed by an old lady wearing a robe calls out to her, "ye child on the wheeled board. Come, come." Kagome stared at the woman strangely, but shrugged. She jumps of her board and walks up to her to see that the old woman wars old miko cloths and an eye patch over her right eye; the crystal ball she's holding is a giveaway that she's a fortune teller. "I see a dog in your future, you're compelled to work with it to protect an object that can cause destruction, ye will make a choice…", the fortune teller foretold.

"excuse me miss…" Kagome paused.

"Kaede."

"Kaede. Are you going to charge me for this, I'm kind of broke." Kagome scratched her head sheepishly, giving a nervous laugh.

"Nay child this fortune just came to me. I felt like I needed to tell ye," Kaede assured.

Kagome thanked then resumed riding home. ' _one thing I'm sure of is that no matter where you are there are always crazy people,'_ Kagome thought to herself. Half way to home Kagome heard a desperate voice.

" _Is this… the end… of me… ",_ the mysterious voice echoed weakly in Kagome's head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dog

**(Chapter 2)**

 **The dog**

Kagome looked confused. _'Ok I finally lost it! Maybe it was something I ate? I knew that lunch lady tried to poison me!'_

 _"It can't end… not like this!"_ the voice whimpered

She couldn't ignore it and went to investigate. Whatever or whoever the voice was it sounded pained and needed help. The closer she was the louder the whimpering was heard. It sounded like an injured animal? She stopped in front of an ally Kagome grabbed her skate board, and walked into the dark, narrow ally. As she paced in the path's light was added. When she reached a lighter area, she gasped at the sight of a bloodied white Akita. his white fur almost hat a pink hue to it from the blood, its laid on the concrete ground motionless. Kagome rushed to the dog, dropping her skateboard. She kneeled beside it and started shaking the red and white form, expressing great concern for the dog.

"Oh my kami! are you OK, please give me a sign, are you breathing!" she yelled worryingly. The dog stirred slightly, opening its eyes looking at her soft brown with its piercing golden eyes. The dogs eyes held a wildness, and defiance unlike any dog she has ever seen before. They held their gaze for a moment before it closing them again. Snapping from her daze Kagome shook the creature again. "Hang in there! I'm going to help you, so please hang on!" Kagome pleaded to the injured dog. It was no use the dog was out cold, if she wanted to help the dog she had to get it out of here first. Kagome cautiously put her arms around the fairly large dog to securely carry it, then went to her skateboard, that thankfully fell with the wheels on the ground. She placed her foot on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Startled, Kagome looked back to see two dark figures walking up to her. Their revealed to be a girl holding a glowing whip, wearing a short black kimono with red trimmings, she had loose orange hair and eyes. The boy was holding some kind of chains, wearing a black kimono with blue trimmings and matching hakamas, short, spiky was black and has green eyes. They looked about Kagome's age, maybe a little older.

"Who are you?! did _you_ do this!?", Kagome furiously shouted.

The girl replied with a muffled laugh, "It's not our fault that that mutt refused to follow our demands, now give us the mongrel or you'll be sorry".

Kagome glanced at the sleeping form in her arms then glared daggers at the pair.

"I won't forgived…" she whispered

She wanted to teach them a lesson they would never forget, but logic has to ruin that plan, she knew by the look of their faces that they mean business. But she had a deep feeling that she couldn't let the dog with these people. Her grip on the dog tightened as she Slowly motioned her other leg toward the skateboard, then lunged on it riding at full speed. Kagome yelped when she heard something smash the concrete inches behind her. Not feeling like dying today, she gave another burst of speed. A pair of Running footsteps alerted her not to slow down.

Unnoticed to Kagome the dog in her arms slightly opened its eyes.

 _"Quick to your right!"_ a voice yelled tiredly in Kagome's head.

"huh?"

" _Move. NOW!_ " the agitated voice shouted.

The dog whimpered and let darkness envelop it again, unnoticed by a panicked Kagome.

Kagome rapidly directed her board to the right of the small ally. She 'eeped' at the chain that struck the floor, smashing a crater into pieces, the boy cursed at missing his target. Kagome sighed in relief, if she didn't move on time that crater would have been her. She felt fresh outside are envelope her the moment she exited the ally, all Kagome has to do now is lose them in the crowd and head home.

The boy was about to keep chasing the girl on the wooden board with wheels, but his sister grabbed his hand to stop the action.

"What the hell Mina aren't we supposed to capture that mutt and bring it to our master!" he yelled angrily.

"We can't be seen by other humans, Kojay. It would be best to return to our master and plan how we're going to draw the mongrel out," she soothed.

"Fine," Kojay said though clenched teeth.

Kagome was closing in on the shrine stairs, she jumped off her board before it crashed into the stone stairs and raced up hundreds of steps like she was running a one meter dash. The adrenaline finally wearing off the moment she reached the last step, she collapsed on her knees, still holding the dog protectively. Kagome looked over her shoulder, praying to Kami that those people didn't follow them. She sighed in relief.

 _'Finally lost those lunatics!'_ setting her angry gaze to the red and white form in her arms. _'those bastards! How could they hurt a defenseless dog so cruelly?! What could this dog have done to deserve this!'_

The dog suddenly started to shiver and whimper uncontrollably. Kagome's scowl softened with sympathy at the suffering creature, hastily getting up, she entered her family shrine.

"Mom, Gramps, Souta! I need help!... Anyone?…"

Looks like nobody's home.

"oh! Forgot that Gramps dragged Mom and Souta to look for ' _ancient_ _artifacts_ '," Kagome laughed bitterly. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while."

She descended up the stairs to her room and gently set the dog on her bed. The barely conscious Akita whined and curled up in a ball. Kagome pet its head soothingly.

"I'll be back with medical supplies. Try to not move too much ok?" she said in a warm voice. The dog gave a weak nod.

The girl smiled and went off to the kitchen to get a medical kit, and the closet for a blanket. As she went through the drawer for bandage scissors.

"OW!" Kagome brought her bleeding finger to her mouth and held the scissors with her free hand. "Well I found the scissors. Now I just have to…"

A pained yowl brought her attention to the second floor. The surprise made Kagome drop the scissors. She looked in dread of what's happening up there, she prayed that the dag was not in more pain. Without bothering to pick it up she grabbed he medical kit and blanket, and went up to her room. She gasped at the sight. The Akita was howling and whimpering in pain as a malevolent purple mist surrounded him. Dropping her supplies Kagome went to the dogs side, but it proved to be difficult with the mist pushing her back. The mist lashed out at her, as if it was trying to discourage her from coming near its quarry. Kagome forced her way to the dog, clutching the bedside for leverage. Kagome panted looking at the dog with wide eyes; the Akita was shivering violently from the pain and its whimpering became heart retching. Anger, pity, and fear glowed in her eyes; swearing pain to whatever force is doing this. In the purple aura she noticed a red light fighting the dark force as if trying to protect both the dog and itself.

"What the… since when can I see auras?" Kagome gasped.

Kagome felt the red aura starting to fade, she felt something in her urging her to reach out for the light, so she felt around the thick neck fur for the source of the light with her still bleeding hand. Some round objects came into her grasp, but there was one bigger than the others. Taking a wild guess that, that's the source, she took it into her grasp.

A sudden surge of light came from the object in Kagome's hand

* * *

 **Here's chapter two! hope you like it and arigato LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai for being my first reviewer. Remember people I take suggestions to make the fanfic more interesting for you all.**

 **/preview/**

 **Kagome- who are you! or better yet what are you!**

 **Inuyasha- my name is Inuyasha and I'm an inu hanyou.**

 **Kagome- mom can I keep him, I promise Inuyasha wont cause trouble.**

 **Inuyasha(dog)- _I'm doing this because I have no choice but to be stuck with you! (does puppy dog eyes)_**

 ** _Kagome's mom-(pets the dog Inuyasha) aww! how can I resist such a cute face. Alright but you have to take good care of him._**


End file.
